


CRIMINAL

by moonybins



Category: SHINee
Genre: Angst, Boys in Chains, Brutal Murder, Car Accidents, Hurt No Comfort, Insanity, M/M, Masochism, Medical Torture, Sad Ending, Sadism, Shameless Smut, Sickfic, hypnosis song, hypnotist taemin, my interpretation of criminal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonybins/pseuds/moonybins
Summary: My interpretation of criminal. I love Taemin, but he had to suffer. I'm sorry if you're reading this and not expecting the worst.Taemin begs Kibum to hurt him. But Kibum can't bring himself to do it. What next?
Relationships: Kim Kibum | Key/Lee Jinki | Onew, Kim Kibum | Key/Lee Taemin





	1. Chapter 1

Kibum entered the dormatory with only one thing on this mind. He was hungry. He hyngry for blood. His manager said he couldn't dance and then he was sent home with nothing more than a speak yeasy at his side. He saw jinki his "boyfriend" man was that tern getting tired. He couldn/t bering himself to say it without bursting at the seams. He watnted something fun something adventorous. Jinki just wasnt giving that to him, but how could he berak up with such he know jonghyun would snapch him up the momment he was free of kIyubm's sahchlkes. Then the door burst open it was jonghyun and taemin they were in tears. "eehehehd:" jonghyun murrmed over hoarse tearas. "It';s h---hher-e---dhherivle" he said crying and laughing like a lost soul. temin chimed in "We went gorcery to buy some chains." "okay I said condensednignly" why would you want to vuy chains I thought. Well that';s not important I guess kibum thought apprehensibely. "Did something happen?" i saked. Jonghyun murmmered " I iiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiieruoweiureowiruaosdifjadsloruewofladksjfoewuroqwefjasp" "i can';t understand you : kibum grounded. ": It's minho": taemin chimed in mercisleys. "He;s he;s he;s he;s eh;es he;s a " I ' i can't understad you either" kibumj grumebeled. "Hes gone to getrerath behyong" "WHatat " I exploded my reaction said shorckawasves acorss the rooom. "NO MINHO CAN"T BGE" i reserved my gase to jinki who was standing with an xepxression I can't yet explain. " What" he said unemotional. "=Oh mINho" "hi" "I YEALLED AT HIM FOR TYE FOIRST SINCE WE BECAME INGAGEDE ON TE DAY OF THE DEAD" wait that was kimo days'. NOOOOO he can't be gone. "IM SORRY: jonghun buillowed. "IT's FOR BEst " he was getting to know us too wel. "HE lived a good life, but in end it all worked ot in thde best way possible" I was like "You guys are actin a little sus" could you elaborate i excalimed. Kibum looked at them then he looked back at himjself. The chaion taemins was sudenly became his greatest featr. They coated with a bloos of main. "wait": Kibyum said "Dddddidddddiididd you" "did we what" poseaking up child" jonghyun said. "YOU KILED MINHGOU" kibum said shudeently feeling outraged. "No kiubm i did it for you he was on your secrets he was to going to tell the pyublic" "I DONT HAVE ANY SECRET NOT FROM MINHO" "sundently a boistorous a roouar came from downsgtarirs. HHHELLOOOO a voice said tremebling. " helo are you availible for questions please" "kibum" it got loareder "Ater you avaiblie to jadlsfjeiowurkladsfnh" Kibum soon releaisedx he knew this \once tkimid and sweet makanae turned evil by a charm. I t was jongyun he said hismself he's gthe one I ned to take down. "On gtaemin your back: jonghyun from relazed muscles. Taemin grew lourder and his voice more thunderous before annoncing his departure from planet Earth. " KIUMB KILL ME PLEASE" he siad voice murrumerijg confusion and dread. Jinki looked at his once decreased frined. "it's been a longtime he asiad/' . As minho walked parol covered in chain and trailing blood through the backroped. "hI giys" he decrleared. "minhio": kibumj said tears forming and eyes. And minho dropped to the floor with tud. "NOOO MIMHO" kiubm altered he walked to his feet to see taemin holding a bloody knife loged into checst. " NOO HOW COULD YOU " skibum said. Taemin smilied his irrestedsated smile and " HI KEY" i looked from my paper work to see a lawn chauir propper in from tof me chains to left. And taemin saying gtorutre me or I'll torutre you. Kibum dropped to the ground ffeelinmg to numb and taemin smiled singng his of praises. Hyponiss he said his breath escaping noooo. Please taemin i thought we were bodies. He look at minho corpse still fresh and touch the blooked tripck;es down his spine. " IIl him:" taemin decreaed kibum felt move , but hwe couldn;t he didn't kill his onw boyi. "JDO IT " he picked shcinas, but he didn't know why why didn't he pick up the chains,. He felt wrap his arm aournd the boy shId boy and and clubing him going to the cvlub him every night. He saw it in falshbasck he couldn;t hear hinmself things. And then he heard a known a man walked in to the room butt naked. And said "how you are kibum" "I hope enjoying'; JONGHYUJH please you have help me i siad. pleading and crying over taemin's limp bodied. Please he told me to kill him I said. "Don't worry Kibum he';s faking it" Taemin said. "What" I thought you I coudlnt' finihs. Jonghyun with roo and kkoong following. "kkong taemin bellowed. ANd despite his bleeding head ran to kkoong and ate himj. right there on the spot kkoong was gone. "Oh taemin just a bit loppy right now" jonghyun correctedd. "yeah ma=ybe. " I siad remembering al the times taemin had doted on khong in the just to end in the one stirke. "eeehehehehehehheh" jonghyun exclaiemd ":oh kibum was

“ Ph Kinu, your such abnormality.” Let’s go tout the fungeorm. He looked up from his platter and said “ no not the funfrng” please he thought mourning don’t. Urges. Not the fungrnoj. He head heard about that dungeon before it was it a good to be held. “ come on in Kubo “ jonvhyin Hyundai. Said looking warily dispositiojdec. I’m sorry Kibun but Jinki he needs his mrfivsl torture skills. “ okay let’s go then” Kibun felt himself beignets lifted off his feet by a man in his 40s it was a secret jonghujm denounced. “ hip key” s voice came booming form the stereos as he kept into the dungeon arms ready to brace his fall. “ I’m jinki I’m here to take Horus,life” and hen the whole spun jinki here he thought . The whole room turned silent even jonghujn who was once booming with life had fallen quier% “ sire” he said, “ or should I. Say honey” Kibun. Okounted shaped “ did you say hhhhoneye e dyhfus”


	2. Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kibun is locked in the dungeon desperate to get out bit what is jinki ono oodjqwiehfoqiwehfoewqih

Days past Kibun couldn’t count them being stuck in the dungeon only seeing jinki come I; with his scalpel and his soreness raedy to use his medical torture skills on Kibun Birkenhead and battered soul s buoys. Kibm say they’re unable to process what he had just been through. Days if not week of shots and surgery’s done by jinki him self, the human experimentation laboratory he was kept in. Everyday the injection got stronger and the surgeries became longer. Kibun never got any laughs to lessen to pain it was just injection and after injection of 25 different illicit substances and surgery after surgery of even the use laser kind. Kibun could remember sobcrlesry his belly button piercing piercing that jinki had given him piercing and making him cry out in agony. Kibum had sensed that jinki had started to lose interest or maybe he was tired of the in’s wihinfing. Tar in had Dre wade of Jinki medical torture forn57/(‘urs he was screamed and. Dying asking for him insfrwad. And Hines rly kbum wouldn’t a bit relief from all done for him in the last decade. “ okay, jojgnyujnl said “ time for lunch jink” Jong brought a plater and unconverted the lid. Kinji was too stunned or maybe he was just hallucinated yeah he thought he must be hullicinsring it’d can’t be Jinki wouldn’t go that far. Pm the inside instill have faith Kibun outing hi Shan din his chest but then Jinki confirmed his owesr fear. “Oh coma desk gar pjs .” Kibun couldn’t dorks he speechless “. On he said they are my pinky friends my best buds” jonghyun scoffed “ Jinki just a some Kibun it’s not that deep” I could feel my fave heating upon “ oh no you don’t Kibun creamed” “ your not getti) Galway Keiththid I had faith in you I had mercy but not anymore your done” he reaped his bonds and stood upon the men in front of him. Men on a saison that’s what they are it’s gonna hard to get though but maybe Toby tugging on heart string he thought I can manipulate them to do my bidding. Jinki looked hungry and started stare the dogs in desperation’s “ can I eat one “ “ lunch” he said. “ no Jinki, no yet” jonghyun said sternly “ we need your voice” jongnyunndiad “ we’re gonna hear Kibun out he might have important to say” I was surprised I’m so crazy taemin. Tame in came out the word works “ I’m surprised I’m so crazy taemin” he said quietly ina voice different then Kibun was used to the voice used to talk tonsils fame. Kibo out he midrneden  
The words this young was just broke him “/5@3:8; he said” your back” he couldn’t tears stopped they rolled his cheeks at top speed. L I remember kniow” “ why I joined” said looking at the meme bear he’d once called friends and now called barbarians just co workers he thought is that really all we were. “ guys” he said “ still I hav romantic heart” he said he couldn’t get. These words were coming he spilling everything to the mine who tortured and used him for their own ploticslngoaun. “ guys we are shining shiner what would the jingles say!” At thstnionghyun turend pensive “ 5e Jon ties” it almost Jong was about cry tear leaving his eyes at the mention; of his jongirs. “ they lived” he said smiling and laughing but crying at the same time. Maybe not yum wasn’t such a bad guy after all Kibun said maybe he’s just like me he’s hurt Jinki so control him just like his is everyone else. “ jongie HD said you use have to leave Jinki he’s he’s controlling y  
Everest your bit a bad guys I know you have remember in your heart. For a second it looked the jonghyun he knew the one who was so kind and would sign his twice, but then his expression changed to a twisted smile. Kibun heart di a back tuck “ nol he said it’s not true the man once to kind boy was it more. This man was a monster fueled by nothing but pure rage. Leeeh he said “ did you say something Kibun I couldn’t quite understand” and then teeming came in L jonghyujn, he screame x. Jonghujn being a converted father figure immediately dastardly boy. Tame in he said are you okay. Now was his chance Kubo thought to his chance he wondered if taemin but then quickly soaped the thought from his brain. Teaming not the same boy none of them were. Kibun ran as fast as his bear up legs could take him. It took a moment for Jong hymn to notice he was gone, then he started screaming and running after him. “ Kubo you can’t espcae   
“ Jong hymn bellowed. “ you’re it getting out here alive” but bum was out running him. He was faster and msarleter he was gonna get out he go back to civilization. He was gonna tell the world all thr bad deeds they had one. That Roy,d be it for the trouble makers. They would over his food wiuildb be safe he would be out in the land . He got the door he was free and the. He saw it his last hopes crushed. He was dead right then and there.


	3. Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kibum tried to escape condiment. But ruing go terribly wrong

Kibum saw the bones on the platter the bones of his deceased Ed friend and family. “ jooo@ he said tries spilling from duck. “ how could you Jinki I thought we’re tight’ but he didn’t what to think anymore ‘ Jinki had neutered him that all had. “ hi leu@ he said. @ it’s nice to see you buddy” Jinki Vlive Ed him and he felt him self being shafted into threat at being s chakra once again by Jinki and demonous friends. “ welcome back” jonghyun adsumed’ “it’s been right without you “ “ hello key” nice to me you. Taemin he thought and Jinki and ing gyin they were all there causing a scene. Link. Led seam with thoughts of i Patel Ed despair how would h. Get out this time. Kibum sluomped in his chair the repair getting to him. He then something happened there was sound front the back of the parlor. “ hi key” a voice Ernst in his ears “ I bought a new torture device w pop use you to try it” Jinki said holding a large decider. It was tooth but on the inside instead of Bristol it was coated in spikes. “ spike L kibum Asia’s not plead Jinki have mercy I’ll do whatever you want. I didn’t feel tk gtovel for Jinki acceptance but he did it regardless. He snatched kibum up and put the device in his mouth. “ get ready for Jinki dental cleaning ;9 you have an apapimnemt” Jinki said in denial. “ no Jinki sire DOnT dk this you’ll regret it !” By Kabul said but he immediately when the fevixe enter him. He couldn’t tell you them the amounting of pain he was in but was definitely enjoying similitude and laughingeruly. “ hi key” he said as he inserted into key and it wen. I’m abs went on and all kibum could think about as the beautf he once knew as his husband was using him as tool for peladrurw. Kibum coleus at him. “You won’t. Get away with this” he said underneath closed air ways. “ I already did” Jinki said dying of hunger as he looked at kibum his mout began water but just jonghyun came in with Taemin at his. “ bad boy” he said “ that not of sppropirate” they were having some kind of squabble kibum thought to himself. “ jinkis he said “ do you need to go to your potty spot”, Dundee try Jinki forgot all about the torture he was just commuting. “ oh per pass” he said “ thank you jonghyun “ he said. “ no problem. Jinki’l jonghyun said “ let’s go to the power pads” Taemin please watch over our prisoner. Taemin looked at him and then a t kibum himself and reluctantly agreed. “ okay “ “ and dot. Let him escape” hi nightie commanded. “ condone Jinki the pee pads await!” “ okay” Jinki said and they exited the to. Kibum could do with this he figured Taemin wasn’t the sharpest sharpener. “ Taemin he said” “how would you feel about a little water chamber torture” he said. Taemin looked like he wanted to refuse but just Reddit. “ okay but don’t roll hkgmgykn” he said. Kibum cursed at himself this was his chance he thought his chance to escape to get back out there. “ okay taemin” he said. Gent in the fish tank🥰. Taemin climbed in the fish and kibum knew this was his chance to get out and to inform the world of the monsters in the liar. “ but just then” Taemin climbed out of the chamber and said “ wow I’m so crazy Taemin I almost let you espcar “ this was kibums chance he was gonna escape even it meant betrayed ones he once called dearest comrades% he ran as fast and his tattered leta and Porto would take grim he ran like his life for dented the on it becuase well it did% Taemin grabbed an aces form the back room and ran up to an unsuspecting Kim kibum “ I got you joe “ he said indefinitely. He grabs his gu and as he rushed to put it on he saw Taemin relapse he as getting t Into kibum thought he was igniting for his horror- kbum got out his gi and removed is other clothes to put on it. He was then placed in fighting position Taemin opened firee and Kibun had no option but to use his ultimate weapon. Kibum took out his plate slimy from top corridor of his dresser and he started to undress Taemin with his eyes. He wa getting a delicious meal when he heard foot step eco yang downthe stairs. A voice came from them “ Taemin” it was a mans biuce a man of many disposition ps, oh no kbum thought I have to deal deal with them differ. “ jonghyun “ he altered “ wiuildbyou ankike a time cooked made by key himself” jonghyun looked as if he wanted to resumes the offer but becuase their memories he couldn’t . Kibum started cooking a dish woeryhy a Scandinavian princess% “ who’s ready for dinner” he said and out his squat all down satisfied at his creation. “ likndelciish “ Taemin called form the back room. “ oh it will be kbum said “ b He didn’t tell tsmeuna bout rh secret ingredient he implanted into the meal. “ you won’t some “ he said “ yes please plead it tell if had a torture device in it” l ooh of course kibum said and he handed plate of CCA sides as to Taemin, “ yummy” he bellowed., as jonghyun footstep grew quieter. “ Taemin you there “ he said “ no I’m not here” Taemin replied. “ oh okay I go it it” jonghujn said and turn3f the corner. “ so how are you enjoying your sun dried king remains.b At that Taemin face when white and he said “ what do you debkkong reason.” “ I mean oops 5(3 shawls will be very upset.” But kibum he had another plan up his sleeve. “ are you sure that Kong you consumed” he said a laugh twitching at his lips. “ it was king vertver y brave Taemin.” “Oh noinytore not kibum “ kibum said your it a crazy or a brace Taemin your just. Regular Taemin a regular old Taemin from the south side. “ no he is very crazy taemin. L he was getting him kibym thiught a bit more and he would outs here on his schedule okaying the banjo any of those th8ng kbum s commonly do. 5 “ what is this Taemin said words tpliek eco charmed. I’d this ecosystem . L yes kibm said I lvooked the eco system of all crazy farming. Taemin could control him self he took his rifle and started shooting he got down all firs. This is my chance k um thiught I’m getting tip him. “ but then a gullet hit his righ eye flank. He felt the surge of pain drip through him as fluid fudged down his spine. “ okay he’s disgraced “ Kibun said kibum released ar that moment he ran up the stairs and out of chamber he could hear Taemin scream as he ran but he only had one tg8ng on his kind the path ahead. He kept into oblivion as he saw the door to chamber to chamber close shut just as he was about to get I mean he did get out. He was out o; the lamb running from pro he saw the door jjong was near the lower pads giving a good rinse. It jijnki he was no where to be seen. Did Jong did he protect home form the wrath of thr jinki a sour ops red. An unsucpsring jonghyun walked “ oh kbum dwkugfwih “ he said “ it d you jk ki he’s planning an assault” he’s planing coup de tar” “ what I said stil not belieibojng the lies he was spreading. “ four banowusr I ocrrextre. L oh kibum yo dowu(t he’s a take)no a soul the soul of unspucpeting boy in his forty’s.” “ what I said “ kbum looked at the floor Jong are you say you saying ar would a really side kbum years filling his checks like tiransouris, “ do couples rodeo be treat it will sat together forever” luongyujn,poked at him that golugtb scaring bird pellet. “ oh kbum how could I ever thank you” “ how could I sever again jinki he’s not the man I tough that underwear for my z21#4 birthday “ it was for your 395(# irtfsy i voters tried. “ Jdoa kibum you doing understand his Lilian he’s a man of Simone a Background he comes from below and above he was born from a lone nava you just vouild wi$fbhoh”. “ okay” kibum said a popreshensige more colorful qualities. “ do what do you from e then remember you torture me l “ oh kbum that’s all in the past” jonghyun said “ I’m your best man I’m wanna be your flower girl invite me to your weeding. Kibum. “ “ and I initially wanna Mary right here right now toitioitiitoot the charisma’s as bells are ringing” “ uuuh what” I said r,Weber the man I once knew he could be a hmadulf, but he as suitable for good beating every once in while “ okay are it really on my side are you break up with jinki “ “ but he’s so hands more I couldn’t o beautiful what I tell such a beautiful man. “ call him “ I said “ tell him that you two will not take your bird land vomited dot. Jesuit up jonghyun Kim “ “ but kbum you don’t don’t y don’tejfhbfhfifi “ “ I get it budd” I sniffled l I get it buddy I wish we co8d be together I’m a escaping do you wanna with me . “ kibm held out his hand for his old friend to hold. “ please jonghujn accompany me to the underworld . Just the. Jonghyun phone rang and he picked up. Kibm fave when whit eight Rafael “ oh jinki I stalled just him he’s in the bathroom stall with me right now l . Then he heard the voice from the other of Phoenix “ okay I’m on my way I’m just getting a few supplies “ jinki ki7bm thought himself “ jonghujn who would hie @l he was bright to trader hopes being dropped at the free sample, sectjo8n jonghyun a big bite and jinki well he was buying the whole bag. “ hi key”. A man came holding what could only be decsifrved as a asevallr human anvil attacked . “ I’ll see your later key” and then eveyth8g end t dark.


End file.
